Blyke
Blyke is a third-year studentChapter 7 of Wellston High and serves as the school's Jack. Appearance Blyke is a fair-skinned teenager with crimson hair and golden eyes. While in school he wears the normal uniform but often without the jacket or the vest. During the turf war against Agwin, he wore a grey singlet and black running shorts. In the Christmas scenes, he wears a red Christmas sweater. In Chapter 45 he wore a khaki Henley shirt and blue jeans. During his trip to the mall with Isen and Remi, he wore a khaki vest, black t-shirt, and dark green pants. His eyes glow with a yellow hue when he uses his powers, and his speech and thought bubbles appear a pale red color. Gallery Personality Blyke is a normal teenager who, for the most part, minds his own business (unless provoked), but to his friends, he is loyal, protective, and even empathetic as shown when he expressed concern over Remi after her brother died. Like Remi, Blyke is never one to interfere with the business of lower tiers and has never attacked John until he slapped Remi. He can be quite temperamental, especially when he argues or fights with Isen. According to Seraphina, Blyke is also open and straight-forward, with no secrets to hide. After seeing firsthand how the low-tier residents in Branish lived, Blyke began to harbor doubts against society, believing that nobody should be treated in that way. He even went as far as trying to get on better terms with John (his roommate and supposed Cripple). History One year before John transferred to Wellston Private High School, Blyke, as a first-year student, began arguing with Isen because the latter "stared at him since they entered the school." Their argument caught the attention of the school's king, Arlo, but neither Blyke nor Isen showed respect to Arlo. To grab their attention, Arlo threw a fork into a wall and called the two elite-tiers outside. Arlo promply defeated both Blyke and Isen simultaneously that day.Chapter 137 First Day Blyke was seen in John's class when the latter introduced himself as a new student. He, like many other students, witnessed Elaine shun John.Chapter 7 Perfection Blyke was briefly seen as a silhouette, being told by Isen that the Triple Chocolate Cake was to be served that day.Chapter 20 Project Partners Blyke and Isen were partners when the teacher assigned a literary analysis project later that day.Chapter 36 Sometime after Seraphina became Ace, Wellston needed a new Jack to fill in the position. Arlo wished for Cecile to take up the position, but Remi disagreed. With the King and Queen at an impasse, Seraphina chose the straight-forward Blyke to be the next Jack.Chapter 80 Plot Beginning During his third-year in Wellston, Blyke borrowed Isen's Pen, and accidentally broke the pen's clip. Out of anger, Isen punched Blyke through the wall and the two began to battle in Wallik Hall. The two continued to battle and cause an excessively loud racket until an angry Doctor Darren intervened. The furious doctor then proceeded to drag Blyke and Isen to the infirmary. In the infirmary, Doctor Darren began the chew them out, furious that they caused so much noise while school was in session; however, both Blyke and Isen began arguing again while trying to justify their actions. The two stopped arguing and stayed quiet when Doctor Darren bashed their foreheads together.Chapter 6 Turf War Blyke along with Arlo, Elaine, and Seraphina participated in the recent Turf Wars against AgwinChapter 13; during the event, Blyke fought and won against Agwin's Jack, Gou, before he was pitted against Agwin's Queen, Rein. Despite his best efforts, Blyke was overwhelmed by Rein's Arachnid ability and was called off by Seraphina to be healed by Elaine. During Arlo's battle with Rein, Blyke watched from the sidelines with the other Royals and was surprised when Arlo started to strangle Rein.Chapter 16 Investigation After the turf war against Agwin High School, Blyke bragged to Isen that he got to see Seraphina in action. However, under the condition that he would not tell anyone, Blyke reluctantly told his friend that Seraphina attacked Arlo.Chapter 18 Isen never kept his end of the deal however as Remi had already heard of the incident thanks to all the other students talking about it when she came back. While helping Remi catch up with the events that happened at Wellston during her absence, Blyke suggested that Remi, as queen, should stop Arlo and Seraphina's conflict from escalating even further, but she flat out refused. After asking Remi why she left, Blyke was shocked to hear that she had to attend her late brother's funeral.Chapter 23 After Isen was tasked to research John, both he and Blyke were studying in the library. While Blyke was "typing an essay" due the next day Isen showed off John's class photo from New Bostin High School. Blyke did not care however and asked why Isen was even interested in John all of a sudden. Isen did not answer Blyke's question, and the two were caught by the school librarian. Suspension Blyke was walking down the hall with Remi when he noticed John dropped all of his papers. Despite Remi's good intentions of helping him, John slapped Remi, which angered Blyke. Angry with John's insolence, Blyke was about to finish him off, but Remi stopped him. True Colours After noticing Isen researching John again, Blyke mentioned that John is a complete ass for slapping Remi. Blyke then voiced his concern for Remi and noticed that she has become passive since Rei's death. Isen suggested that they take Remi to the mall to ease her mind; Blyke agrees and tells Isen not to bail out before leaving. Trio Trouble On that weekend, Blyke waited for Remi outside the girls' dormitory. When Isen arrived with the movie tickets, Blyke questioned his choice, but ultimately went with it. The trio left for Kovoro Mall when Remi came downstairs. First, they headed to U-Mart, where Isen spent almost half an hour shopping for a new pen. Growing impatient, Blyke and Remi started playing with some volleyballs that were on sale and threw one at Isen to make him hurry up so they could watch the movie, Siren's Lament. ''During the finalé of the movie, Blyke cried the least of the three. After the movie, in hopes of winning an easy prize, Blyke paid the Ability Gauge Vendor to gauge Remi. He was disappointed with the prize, as it cost about as much as the fee he paid the Ability Gauge Vendor. He and Isen confronted the vendor after Remi realised that there was a transmitter within her teddy bear, much like the one she found in Seraphina's. Before he and Isen were able to turn the vendor in however, he was distracted by a well-timed smoke bomb. Chapter 48 Blyke then cleared the smoke and noticed that the Ability Gauge Vendor was gone. Once Isen located the escaping Vendor, he, Blyke, and Remi gave chase breaking a wall in the process. After Isen stopped a semi-truck, Blyke jumped on top of its trailer and prepared his Energy Beam to stop the vendor and his accomplice. Unfortunately, he was stopped by Payton and was taken under custody.Chapter 49 After realizing that the trio were from Wellston Private High School, Payton realized that he arrested innocents and under Blyke's suggestion, left to check the security tapes. With the guard's back turned, Blyke proceeded to give him two middle fingers. While Payton was gone, Blyke listened to Remi talk about high-tiers being cripples in their own right and Isen talking about the possible connection between EMBER and the government. The conversation ended with Payton's return; when Payton was finished reviewing the tapes, he told the trio that they needed to make an official statement.Chapter 50 Monster Two days after the Kovoro Mall incident, Blyke and Isen were reading the school newspaper and were surprised that the top story was about the trio causing a bomb threat. They were then called to see Headmaster Vaughn along with Remi, and the duo merely stood quietly while Remi explained the entire situation. After a few words of warning, the headmaster let the trio go back to class.Chapter 52 Aftermath While Blyke and Isen were walking out of class, with the former bragging that the lecture was easy to understand, the two overheard other students talking about Arlo's recent injuries. Blyke did not believe that Arlo could lose and told Isen to simply dismiss it as a rumour.Chapter 59 Secrets While Isen was tasked with researching EMBER's movements, Remi tasked Blyke with hanging flyers in hopes to raise awareness within the school body. However, Blyke grew concerned about Remi's current obsession with EMBER and noted that this ongoing obsession of hers has lasted over a month. He reported Remi's behavior to Arlo, who saw that Remi's words could potentially spread fear and chaos for the student body. When Arlo invited Remi for a drink, the Queen asked Blyke if he wanted to come, but he politely refused, saying that he had to meet his new roommate. Unfortunately, his mood soured when he realized that John was his new roommate. If it were not for Keene's presence, the two likely would have fought.Chapter 78 Blyke woke up the next at 7:00, grouchy and tired. What soured his day more was John, hogging the bathroom for half an hour. He met up with Isen once he had finished his preparations from school and complained about John's presence in the room. However, Blyke noted that Isen's reactions were a bit peculiar, as if he was defending the Cripple. His suspicions were cut short, however, when Isen spit his drink on the Jack and ran off, claiming that he was late for a club meeting. Angered and wet from the drink on his face, Blyke gave chase.Chapter 79 Sometime during school, Remi told Blyke to drop the investigation on EMBER; while he was glad Remi dropped her obsession with the shadowy organization, he felt as if her tone was off. Isen suggested that he was overthinking it and as the two friends made their way to the dorms, they found an unconscious John. On Isen's suggestion, both he and Blyke had to haul the unconscious John up three flights of stairs and set him down on a bed. After John had woken up and began to cynically question the journalist, Blyke got fed up with John's cynicism, and angrily grabbed John by the shirt collar and refused to let go until Isen forced him to. The duo eventually decided to leave John alone to recover, though as soon as they left the room, Blyke began to question why Isen was adamant on defending John. However, the Jack never got his answer as Cecile called Isen for an important meeting.Chapter 84 The next morning, after failing to call Isen, Blyke had to prepare himself in hurried rush as John took his time in the bathroom earlier. His day was further soured when he walked out of his dorm to see John arguing with two other students and quickly diffused the situation by shooting an Energy Beam at one of the students and scratching their cheek. He then threatened that if another skirmish happened, he wouldn't let them off with just a scratch. With his morning soured and annoyed with John following him, Blyke managed to find Isen and angrily asked why the journalist didn't pick up his phone. After claiming that he was busy, Isen asked the redhead why he was so late, and Blyke complained about how John continues to hog the bathroom and how he got into a fight that morning with two unnamed students. Curious, Isen asked Blyke for the identity of the students, but all information Blyke knew of was that they were associated with Zeke.Chapter 85 Vigilant Remi's continued research on EMBER often kept her away from spending time with Blyke and Isen, leaving the reporter and the Jack wondering what was actually going on. While it appeared as if Wellston's Queen gave up on her research, the two did not believe that she'd give up so easily. Their speculations were confirmed once Blyke and Isen stormed into Remi's room and discovered her secret research on EMBER. Remi had chosen to hide her research from her friends, thinking that they would not want to participate in a wild goose chase, but to her surprise, they decided to join and help her quest for vengeance.Chapter 93 In order to attract EMBER's attention, Remi decided to follow in her brother's footsteps and chose to be a vigilante, much to the chagrin of Isen. However, Blyke was supportive of Remi's plans and even made a crude costume for the newly minted superhero.Chapter 94 Donning the costume made by Blyke and choosing the name '''X-Rei', Remi, Blyke, and Isen set off to work, searching for criminals in hopes to attract EMBER's attention. Isen managed to find information regarding Waldo, who was reported for "causing chaos" in the low-tier district of Branish, but Blyke had fallen asleep during their research and paid the price when Remi and Isen doodled on his face. With their plans concrete and set in stone, the trio split into three groups, with Remi taking a train alone while Blyke and Isen took a separate train to Branish.Chapter 95 Once all three of them reached the low-tier district, Remi suited up and began to patrol the area, communicating with Orange and Blyke via communicators. While Remi did all the vigilante work as X-Rei, Blyke, also known as Red, and Isen kept watch over her form the rooftops of Branish.Chapter 96 A battle ensued between X-Rei, and Waldo's other underlings, but even the combined might of Keesh, Bimel, Quinton and Weim stood no chance against the superhero. With only Quinton standing, Remi was about to interrogate him, but a goon she knocked out earlier got back up and held a woman hostage. Before the situation could spiral out of hand, Blyke shot the goon in the legs, disorientating him and freeing the hostage, allowing Remi to force Quinton into leading her to Waldo.Chapter 97 During Remi's fight with Waldo, the criminal threatened to blow up some hostages in an undisclosed area should anything happen to him. Forced into a defensive position, Remi tasked Blyke and Isen to find the missing hostages. With Isen's Hunter scanning the buildings and Blyke's Energy Beam taking out the guards from afar, the hostages were safe from the bomb Waldo had planted.Chapter 98 But even after Waldo was defeated, Blyke began to take notice how the hostages purposely distanced themselves from X-Rei, despite her noble intentions. For the first time in his life, Blyke began to see the injustice the lower tiers faced every day and realized that "It isn't right." Once he returned to the dorms, he encountered John, who had just finished taking a shower and asked his roommate about his day, and despite John's indifferent response and a reminder that his face was doodled on, Blyke wished his roommate a good night. That night, the school Jack began to realize all the suffering low-tiers and John went through every day of their lives.Chapter 99 Change In light of last night's event, Blyke attempted to be nicer to John by offering to walk with him to class with no success whatsoever.Chapter 100 He later saw both John and Seraphina being cornered by some bullies including Crail, Skrev, and Krolik and stopped the fight.Chapter 101 Seraphina thanked the Jack for his intervention, and a flustered Blyke told her "it was no big deal" before dashing off to class, with a smile on his face.Chapter 102 Blyke, together with Isen and Remi, plot their next target, Alana in their Superhero quest. The next morning, Blyke is surprised to see that John left the dorm early, in contrast to how he had taken ages in the bathroom previously. Chapter 110 Vigilante 2 Later, Blyke joins Remi and Isen to hunt down Alana. He was initially disappointed in how unimpressive the fight was, telling Isen that they should go after higher-ranked criminals, saying that they were "over qualified" to handle them. This perspective soon changes when the mysterious and powerful woman, Volcan shows up and stabs Alana, killing her. When Volcan proves too much for Remi to handle, Blyke yells at Isen, trying to shake him out of his stupor and get him to rescue Remi.Chapter 116 After a bit, he gave up, huffed, and walked off, using his ability to snipe at Volcan from above. Later, after Volcan stabbed Remi in one of her sides and Remi collapses, Blyke goes to rescue Remi, wearing a dark blue jacket over his head. Chapter 117 They barely make it out, and once they are back in the dorm, Blyke runs to get help from a confused Elaine, who heals the severely injured Remi. After Isen quits the Superhero quest, Blyke does not quit with him right away, but also tells Remi that she should stop, saying that he didn't want anyone else hurt. Chapter 118 Blyke runs into John after school again and attempts to start a conversation. When John snaps and bluntly tells Blyke to stop, Blyke attempts to reason with him and start their relationship over on a clean slate. John rejects him coldly and leaves Blyke frustrated. Capture When the news of Isen's brutal beatdown spread throughout the school, Blyke and Remi went to check on him in the infirmary. Remi called out to Isen loudly, which earned her and Blyke a frightening reprimand from Doctor Darren. Isen was less than thrilled at the attention he was getting, especially since it alerted everyone in the room to his presence. Isen tried to pass off his injuries as a result from falling down some stairs. Blyke wasn't fooled, pointing out they knew about his loss against a masked student. He and Remi tried to get some clarification on the rumors of the attacker having multiple abilities, though a nervous Isen insisted that he was in no condition to be pressed for answers. They respected Isen's wishes, though they considered him to be acting like a weirdo. Chapter 131 Arc 17 On the day Arlo graduates from Wellston Private High School, Blyke would be crowned the next King. However, recent events harboured doubts in the Jack's mind and he decided to privately meet up with the King. The night after John threatened to tear down the hierarchy, Arlo met up with Blyke to discuss the latter's future ascension as King. The two of them recalled how they had both met, and Arlo told Blyke how he managed to take control of the school after Rei had left the hierachy in shambles. Though Blyke continued to express doubt, Arlo told the Jack not to worry about the his future kingship. Bonus Episodes Childhood Blyke is in his room watching Dragon Ball Z on television and tries to copy the Kamehameha using his Energy Beam. He is stopped by his mother, who shouts at him to clean his room.Bonus Episode Hot Chocolate Isen asks Blyke if he would like any hot chocolate. When Blyke says he would, Isen tells him to go make it himself, much to Blyke's irritation. Levels and Tiers Blyke is used as a comparison to Krolik in uru-chan's lesson. Later, he is seen playing cards with Remi and Isen.Bonus Episode 2 Powers & Abilities Blyke profile.jpg|Blyke's stats Blyke energy toss.jpg|Blyke throwing his energy beams Blyke laser.PNG|Blyke firing his energy beam as a laser Blyke dodge.jpg|Blyke using his energy beams to evade Rein's arachnid legs [[Energy Beam|'Energy Beam']]:' Blyke is capable of generating red energy beams from his hands and is able to use said energy beams as projectiles to shoot at foes, as a continuous laser beamChapter 14, and can enhance his speed and evasion by using them to propel himself.Chapter 15 Thanks to the long-ranged capabilities of his ability, Blyke is more than capable of sniping opponents from afar without the aid of scopes or other vision-enhancing gear. He is the sixth most powerful student in Wellston and the Jack on the Turf Wars roster. Physical Abilities Physically, Blyke is shown to be extremely resilient, capable of getting up after being sent flying through a wall. Relationships Isen Blyke and Isen are close frenemies who often bicker and argue over the most trivial matters. Isen's eccentric behavior as a reporter has often irked Blyke, from his attachment to his pen to his bragging about his information-finding skills. Ever since Isen's boisterous personality became subdued following an investigation into John's past, Blyke became curious about his friends work for the first time. Isen refuses to speak of what he learned, and does not explain why he's suddenly insisting they go out of their way to keep the school "cripple" happy. Being kept out of the loop like this leaves Blyke more frustrated than ever, though he is concerned that blackmail is involved. Despite these conflicts, the two of them are more then capable of working together and maintain a close friendship with each other. They both care about Remi's emotional well-being in light of her brother's death, and do whatever they can to help her. They jointly agree that Remi's new obsession with EMBER is dangerous, especially when it leads to her becoming a vigilante. Despite their reservations, the two demonstrate amazing teamwork when it comes to assisting Remi. When Isen started having a nervous breakdown during their second venture, it was Blyke who managed to snap him out of it to save Remi from Volcan. Remi you troll.]] Blyke allegedly has a crush on Remi, and appears to be legitimately concerned for her well being as shown when he noticed Remi's change in behavior.Chapter 45 In addition, he is quite protective of her and her honour as he nearly kills John with an Energy Beam when the latter insults her. Chapter 33 Later chapters reveal that Remi, Isen, and Blyke are a tightly-knit trio. Remi's determination to make EMBER pay for murdering her brother leaves Blyke uneasy. While he acknowledges her terrible loss, he didn't sugarcoat how badly the trio were outmatched against Volcan. Not wanting to lose any of his dear friends, Blyke advises her to at least take some time to recover from her wounds. Chapter 118 John Despite being in the same class, Blyke initially didn't even seem to know John until Isen mentioned him.Chapter 27 However, he soon entered his radar when he slapped and insulted Remi, angering him to the point of shooting an Energy Beam at him. From that day forth, Blyke has held John in low regard, which only became worse after they became roommates. However, following his change in perspective on low-tiers, Blyke is now sympathetic with John and want to get to know him better, even coming to his defense. Despite this, John coldly refuses Blyke's offers, having had his trust betrayed by another royal once before. Seraphina Seraphina sees Blyke as open and trustworthy, and made Blyke the Jack off of these traits. Blyke, in turn respects her and is in awe of her, much like the rest of Wellston and is excited to tell Isen that he got to see her fight. Even after her ability loss, he remains grateful to the point of blushing for any praise she directs towards him.Chapter 102 Arlo Blyke dutifully follows Arlo's commands as he is the Jack and Arlo is the King. Blyke was not Arlo's first choice as Jack, and tends to push him hard during Turf Wars. Despite his initial reservations, Arlo has come to respect Blyke's hard work and sense of duty, and is more than willing to listen to his concerns. Elaine Blyke and Elaine are both members of the Turf Wars roster and the go-to healer for any injury. Every time Remi gets injured during her vigilante duties, Blyke and Isen would go to Elaine for healing. Quotes * (On Isen nearly getting run over by a truck) "''You gotta look both ways, idiot!" * (in response to Isen's incredulity of Remi's code names) "Shut up, Orange!" * (To Isen telling him to look at a building) "I can't see through walls dude..."Chapter 98 * (On the subject of low vs high-tiers) "This treatment...it isn't right." ''Chapter 99 Notes & Trivia * The Energy Beam technique used to injure Gou is inspired by the Kamehameha from ''Dragon Ball.Bonus * Blyke was a big fan of the ''Dragon Ball Series''' as a child. * Blyke ranks 6th in the whole school, and is featured on the school's top ten list. Chapter 35 *Fans of ''unORDINARY noted that Blyke's appearance is similar to an un-gelled John. Uru-chan has joked about this and gave Blyke John's "helmet" on her Twitter. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wellston Private High School Category:Turf War participant Category:Elite-tier Category:Wellston Students‎ Category:Jack